This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ataxias are a family of neurodegenerative diseases that primarily affect the cerebellum. Symptoms of ataxias include slurred speech, difficulty with coordination, and balance problems. In this project we will utilize in vivo, localized magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) at 4 tesla to measure abnormalities in the neurochemical profile of the cerebellum of patients with ataxia. Proton MR spectra will be acquired in patients with different subtypes of ataxia, as well as in healthy volunteers with no neurological conditions. The spectra will then be deconvoluted to obtain concentrations of 10-12 neurochemicals, including neurotransmitters (glutamate, GABA, aspartate) and antioxidants (glutathione). Correlations between levels of these markers and subtypes of ataxias, as well as disease stage, will be sought. Such markers can be used in gauging disease progression and response to treatment in the future.